villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
On the Road
"On the Road" is a song from the 1994 animated film Thumbelina. It features Mrs. Toad and her sons Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel Toad as they try to convince Thumbelina to join them for their singing tour and marry Grundel. The song was performed by Mrs. Toad's voice actress Charo, Grundel's voice actor the late Joe Lynch, Mozo's voice actor Danny Mann, Gringo's voice actor Loren Lester, and Thumbelina's voice actress Jodi Benson. Lyrics The scrubbings, and the washings, And the noses with the drippings, And the sopas always boiling... Si, Si! The panes and windows falling, With the diapers changing, With the roof; she's leaking! And the enchiladas spoiling... Oooh... Do you know how to do these things? Like you will have to do these things Or does the very thought of it make you wince? Uhh... thought so. Then... don't marry the prince! dear. see, ey? You become a big a-star like me. We make big moneys together. You make Mama rich. You are important person. You are famous. You are a star! star? Well, I suppose... repeat after me... We are the Singers de Espana, the original cast And there hasn't been a town we haven't played We are the Singers de Espana and we sing very fast! We get on! We get off! We get paid! Sing! you say that a little slower? We don't do ballads. maybe I could take notes. We are free and independent, we go everywhere And we cuchi-cuchi-cuchi all the way We're gonna teach you how to Samba, and to Ramba, y La Bamba And every number, Thumbelina, say ole! Come on the road, my little castanet Come on the road, and famous you will get! I'll make you star, get you small guitar You'll be hot, muchacha, once I gotcha On the road! Thumbelinacita! No one could be sweeter! Sing with Mamacita! We go on the road, Huah! [Ay, yi yi yi yi! Ay, que pero bien bailan mis ranitos la conga! Now we sing!] We open Monday in Medina, then we do Babylon, Then we hop to Barcelona for a week, Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon Where they love us 'cause we do the show in Greek We are the finest in the business, it's a well known fact And you'll forgive us if we have to blow the horn Because this isn't any ordinary animal act And today a star is born! Go on the road, you'll hear the peoples roar You're not a toad But that's what make-up's for! Just sing on pitch, we get very rich Wait until they see the Thumbelina On the road! Singing Thumbelina, dancing Thumbelina, something Thumbelina! I make her sing! Bueno, muy bueno, you got it! Come on the road, we make you big success Come on the road You're in the union, yes? The life, she's sweet [Si!] Lots of flies to eat 'Yum yum!] So why be little fish in little pond When you can go so far beyond? I think perhaps we make you blonde! When we get on the road! On the road! Let's hit the road! Ole! Gallery Images on the road.jpg umm.jpg oo.jpg toads.jpg Videos On The Road Thumbelina Thumbelina OST - 09 - On the Road Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers